A Harry Potter Karaoke Night
by Dragonwing251
Summary: Fem! Harry Hogwarts is having a karaoke night. BEWARE! There might be other characters form shows that show up and sing song with Hogwarts. Not very good at summaries.
1. Make You Believe

_Harmony singing_

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall and everyone was talking about the day and their classes. Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Good morning everyone! We are going to do a Karaoke Night for a brake from studies. It's going to be this weekend." he sat down while everyone started to talk excitedly about the weekend. Saturday arrived not as fast as everyone hoped, but they were happy about that evening. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the night. The Weasley twins walked on stage and said in a microphone, "Hello everyone! Is you all excited!" everyone yelled and clapped, "Good, alright you guys get to chose the song you sing. O.K. the first up is HARMONY POTTER!" Harmony shyly walked up and said, "I will sing Make You Believe." The music started,

Harmony:

_Plug in the mike, open the curtain_  
><em> Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing<em>  
><em> The feeling ignites, I'm in control<em>  
><em> The crowd's in the palm of my hands all my fans stand<em>

_What is the truth? What's an illusion?_  
><em> You're searching for proof, but are you certain<em>  
><em> Whatever you see, it's what you get<em>  
><em> If words paint a picture then I betcha I can getcha yet<em>

_I'll make you believe in me_  
><em> I can be what you want me to be<em>  
><em> Tonight is the night<em>  
><em> Where I make you see<em>  
><em> That I can be anything, anything, anything<em>

_I'll make you believe in me_  
><em> I can be what you want me to be<em>  
><em> Tonight is the night (Night)<em>  
><em> Where I make you see (See)<em>  
><em> That I can be anything, anything, anything<em>

_I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed_  
><em> I'm paying my dues, playing the role<em>  
><em> I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow<em>  
><em> I got the whole world nodding yes like some bobble heads<em>

_ I'll bring the sweat, if you wanna_  
><em> Confess all your stress ,you know you got 'em<em>  
><em> The room's in a spin, the fever's pitched<em>  
><em> I swear there's no doubt I'm legit, I'm no counterfeit<em>

_ I'll make you believe in me_  
><em> I can be what you want me to be<em>  
><em> Tonight is the night (Night)<em>  
><em> Where I make you see (See)<em>  
><em> That I can be anything, anything, anything<em>

_ I'll make you believe in me_  
><em> I can be what you want me to be<em>  
><em> Tonight is the night (Night)<em>  
><em> Where I make you see (See)<em>  
><em> That I can be anything, anything, anything you want from me<em>

_ I'm not shy, Boy, I can be what you want_  
><em> Your bright shiny toy, you just have to respond<em>  
><em> The clock never stops, but Baby it's time<em>  
><em> There's no doubt in my mind<em>

* * *

><p><em> I'll make you believe in me<em>  
><em> I can be what you want me to be<em>  
><em> Tonight is the night<em>  
><em> Where I make you see<em>  
><em> That I can be anything, anything, anything<em>

_ I'll make you believe in me_  
><em> I can be what you want me to be<em>  
><em> Tonight is the night (Night)<em>  
><em> Where I make you see (See)<em>  
><em> That I can be anything, anything, anything<em>

_ I'll make you believe in me_  
><em> I can be what you want me to be<em>  
><em> Tonight is the night (Night)<em>  
><em> Where I make you see (See)<em>  
><em> That I can be anything, anything, anything<em>

_ I'll make you believe in me_  
><em> I can be what you want me to be<em>  
><em> Tonight is the night (Night)<em>  
><em> Where I make you see (See)<em>  
><em> That I can be anything, anything, anything you want from me<em>

Not that anyone was shocked was understatement, it was unbelievable. They did not know Harmony freaking Potter could sing, they all started clapping slowly until the whole Hall was clapping with shocked expressions on their faces. The Weasley twins walked back on stage, "Well that was Harmony Potter people! Did not know she had it in her, but we can be the first to say THAT WAS AMAZING! very nice Harmony. Now let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>The song was Make You Believe sung by Lucy Hale<p>

Please Review! I will take suggestions


	2. I'll Make A Man Out of You

_Arthur singing_

**Merlin singing**

Gwaine singin

**Leon singing**

_Guenever singing_

_**All singing**_

* * *

><p>Fred W. and George W. say to everyone, "All right everyone next is King Arthur, Merlin, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, and Queen Guenevere will be singing." They said with gasps. There was a bright light and four men in armor, a girl in a dress, and a man in servant clothes appeared from it. "Merlin were are we?" the one called Merlin sighed, "I don't know Arthur." Well that was not what everyone expected, "O.K. now that, that is take care of lets continue with karaoke. Um, guys you were brought here to sing songs, so lets begin.<p>

_Let's get down to business_  
><em> To defeat the Huns<em>  
><em> Did they send me daughters<em>  
><em> When I asked for sons?<em>  
><em> You're the saddest bunch<em>  
><em> I ever met<em>  
><em> But you can bet<em>  
><em> Before we're through<em>  
><em> Mister, I'll make a man<em>  
><em> out of you<em>

The others stared at him before shrugging knowing that they might as well get this over with.

_Tranquil as a forest_  
><em> But a fire within<em>  
><em> Once you find your center<em>  
><em> you are sure to win<em>  
><em> You're a spineless, pale<em>  
><em> pathetic lot<em>  
><em> And you haven't got a clue<em>  
><em> Somehow I'll make a man<em>  
><em> out of you<em>

I'm never gonna catch  
><span> my breath<span>

Arthur looked in shock at Gwaine not knowing he could see.

**Say good-bye to those**  
><strong><span> who knew me<span>**

****Boy, was I a fool in school  
>for cutting gym<strong>**

This guy's got 'em  
><span> scared to death<span>

_Hope he doesn't see_  
><em><span> right through me<span>_

Arthur smiled at Gwen's voice

Now I really wish that I  
><span> knew how to swim<span>

**_(To Be a man)_**  
><strong><em> We must be swift as<em>**  
><strong><em> the coursing river<em>**  
><strong><em> (Be a man)<em>**  
><strong><em> With all the force<em>**  
><strong><em> of a great typhoon<em>**  
><strong><em> ( To Be a man)<em>**  
><strong><em> With all the strength<em>**  
><strong><em> of a raging fire<em>**  
><strong><em> Mysterious as the<em>**  
><strong><em> dark side of the moon<em>**

_**Time is racing toward us**_  
><em><strong> till the Huns arrive<strong>_

_Heed my every order_  
><em> and you might survive<em>  
><em> You're unsuited for<em>  
><em> the rage of war<em>  
><em> So pack up, go home<em>  
><em> you're through<em>  
><em> How could I make a man<em>  
><em> out of you?<em>

_**( To Be a man)**_  
><em><strong> We must be swift as<strong>_  
><em><strong> the coursing river<strong>_  
><em><strong> ( To Be a man)<strong>_  
><em><strong> With all the force<strong>_  
><em><strong> of a great typhoon<strong>_  
><em><strong> ( To Be a man)<strong>_  
><em><strong> With all the strength<strong>_  
><em><strong> of a raging fire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mysterious as the<strong>_  
><em><strong> dark side of the moon<strong>_  
><em><strong> ( To Be a man)<strong>_  
><em><strong> We must be swift as<strong>_  
><em><strong> the Coursing river<strong>_  
><em><strong> ( To Be a man)<strong>_  
><em><strong> With all the force<strong>_  
><em><strong> of a great typhoon<strong>_  
><em><strong> ( To Be a man)<strong>_  
><em><strong> With all the strength<strong>_  
><em><strong> of a raging fire<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<strong>_

Everyone clapped while they waited for the next song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song "I'll Make A Man Out of you from" Mulan<strong>

**Please review **


	3. You'll Be in My Heart

**Sirius singing**

* * *

><p>"O.K. everyone the next up is Sirius Black singing <span>You'll Be in My Heart<span> A white portal opened up and Sirius walked through with Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and the Dursley's. Vernon looked ready to explode, "What are we doing here FREAK'S!" they didn't listen to him, but looked at Sirius expectantly. Sirius sighed and started to sing.

**Come stop your crying**  
><strong>It will be alright<strong>  
><strong>Just take my hand<strong>  
><strong>Hold it tight<strong>  
><strong>I will protect you<strong>  
><strong>From all around you<strong>  
><strong>I will be here<strong>  
><strong>Don't you cry<strong>

**For one so small**  
><strong>You seem so strong<strong>  
><strong>My arms will hold you<strong>  
><strong>Keep you safe and warm<strong>  
><strong>This bond between us<strong>  
><strong>Can't be broken<strong>  
><strong>I will be here don't you cry<strong>

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
><strong>Yes, you'll be in my heart<strong>  
><strong>From this day on<strong>  
><strong>Now and for evermore<strong>  
><strong>You'll be in my heart<strong>  
><strong>No matter what they say<strong>  
><strong>You'll be here in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Always<strong>

**Why can't they understand**  
><strong>The way we feel<strong>  
><strong>They just don't trust<strong>  
><strong>What they can't explain<strong>  
><strong>I know we're different<strong>  
><strong>But deep inside us<strong>  
><strong>We're not that different at all<strong>

**And you'll be in my heart**  
><strong>Yes, you'll be in my heart<strong>  
><strong>From this day on<strong>  
><strong>Now and for evermore<strong>  
><strong>You'll be in my heart<strong>  
><strong>No matter what they say<strong>  
><strong>You'll be here in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Always<strong>

**Don't listen to them**  
><strong>Cause what do they know?<strong>  
><strong>We need each other<strong>  
><strong>To have, to hold<strong>  
><strong>They'll see in time<strong>  
><strong>I know<strong>

**And destiny calls you**  
><strong>You must be strong<strong>  
><strong>I may not be with you<strong>  
><strong>But you've got to hold on<strong>  
><strong>They'll see in time<strong>  
><strong>I know<strong>  
><strong>We'll show them together<strong>

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
><strong>Believe me, you'll be in my heart<strong>  
><strong>I'll be there from this day on<strong>  
><strong>Now and for evermore<strong>

**Oooo, you'll be in my heart**  
><strong>You'll be here in my heart<strong>  
><strong>No matter what they say<strong>  
><strong>I'll be with you<strong>  
><strong>You'll be here in my heart<strong>  
><strong>I'll be there always<strong>

**Always**  
><strong>I'll be with you<strong>  
><strong>I'll be there for you always<strong>  
><strong>Always and always<strong>  
><strong>Just look over your shoulder<strong>  
><strong>Just look over your shoulder<strong>  
><strong>Just look over your shoulder<strong>  
><strong>I'll be there always<strong>

Harmony ran up to Sirius with tears in her eyes. Everyone looked at them with sad eye's, while they waited for the next person to be announced to sing.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>You'll Be in My Heart<strong> by Phil Colson

Please review and I will take suggestions


	4. Once Upon a December and ROAR

_Harmony singing_

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone next is Harmony Potter, again, singing Once Upon a December." Harmony just shrugged, but the Dursley's looked mad and yelled, "Don't you dare girl!" But Harmony just ignored them and started to sing.<p>

Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Once upon a December<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<p>

Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember<p>

And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<p>

Remus and Sirius are in tears, hugging Harmony. Fred and George Weasley also in tears announce the next song, "Sorry Harmony but since that was a short song you get to sing another song. It is called ROAR." the song started and she started singing.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<br>So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
>I guess that I forgot I had a choice<br>I let you push me past the breaking point  
>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything<p>

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
>Like thunder, gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up  
>Get ready 'cause I had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<p>

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
>Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes<br>I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
>Like thunder, gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up  
>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<p>

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<p>

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<p>

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me roar!<p>

Now that got an happy and load applause.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Song **Once Upon a December** from Anastasia

Song **ROAR **by Katy Perry

Suggestions are welcome


	5. Reflection

O.k. so now I'm just going to give out random songs for people to sing.

**Merlin singing**

* * *

><p>"Now Merlin is going to sing Reflection. I hope this will reveal something to Arthur that he really need to know." That got Arthur's attention, "What is it that I need to know Merlin?" Merlin just sighed and started sining.<p>

**Look at me **  
><strong> I will never pass for a perfect servant <strong>  
><strong> Or a perfect sorcerer <strong>  
><strong> Can it be <strong>  
><strong> I'm not meant to play this part? <strong>

** Now I see **  
><strong> That if I were truly to be myself <strong>  
><strong> I would break my destiny apart<strong>

** Who is that man I see **  
><strong> Staring straight back at me? <strong>  
><strong> Why is my reflection someone I don't know? <strong>

** Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried **  
><strong> When will my reflection show who I am inside? <strong>  
><strong> When will my reflection show who I am inside?<strong>

Arthur looked shocked at Merlin and hurt at the same time. "Merlin is it true? That you are a sorcerer?" Merlin sighed with tears in his eyes and he nodded. Arthur shook his head not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>Reflection <strong>from Mulan

Please review

Suggestions would be great


	6. Kiss the Girl and Hell Fire

O.k. so now I'm just going to give out random songs for people to sing.

_Harmony singing_

Neville singing

**Seamus singing**

**Voldemort singing**

* * *

><p>"All right everyone next up is Harmony, Neville, and Seamus singing Kiss the Girl. The three went up there wondering why they had that song. Until Ron and Hermione were pushed up there, with shocked looks on their faces,<p>

_There you see her_  
><em> Sitting there across the way<em>  
><em> She don't got a lot to say<em>  
><em> But there's something about her<em>  
><em> And you don't know why<em>  
><em> But you're dying to try<em>  
><em> You wanna kiss the girl<em>

_Yes, you want her_  
><em> Look at her, you know you do<em>  
><em> Possible she wants you too<em>  
><em> There is one way to ask her<em>  
><em> It don't take a word<em>  
><em> Not a single word<em>  
><em> Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Ron turned as red as his hair looking embarrassed. Hermione, well turned redder than the Weasley's hair color. The one's singing grinned at each other knowing after this song they would get together soon.

Sha la la la la la  
><span> My oh my<span>  
><span> Look like the boy too shy<span>  
><span> Ain't gonna kiss the girl<span>  
><span> Sha la la la la la<span>  
><span> Ain't that sad?<span>  
><span> Ain't it a shame?<span>  
><span> Too bad, he gonna miss the girl<span>

**Now's your moment**  
><strong> Floating in a blue lagoon<strong>  
><strong> Boy you better do it soon<strong>  
><strong> No time will be better<strong>  
><strong> She don't say a word<strong>  
><strong> And she won't say a word<strong>  
><strong> Until you kiss the girl<strong>

_Sha la la la la la_  
><em> My oh my<em>  
><em> Look like the boy too shy<em>  
><em> Ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em> Sha la la la la la<em>  
><em> Ain't that sad?<em>  
><em> Ain't it a shame?<em>  
><em> Too bad, he gonna miss the girl<em>  
><em> Sha la la la la la<em>  
><em> Don't be scared<em>  
><em> You got the mood prepared<em>  
><em> Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Sha la la la la la  
><span> Don't stop now<span>  
><span> Don't try to hide it how<span>  
><span> You want to kiss the girl<span>

**Sha la la la la la**  
><strong> Float along<strong>  
><strong> And listen to the song<strong>  
><strong> The song say kiss the girl<strong>  
><strong> Sha la la la la<strong>  
><strong> The music play<strong>  
><strong> Do what the music say<strong>

_You got to kiss the girl_  
><em> You've got to kiss the girl<em>  
><em> You wanna kiss the girl<em>  
><em> You've gotta kiss the girl<em>  
><em> Go on and kiss the girl<em>

At the end of the song people were yelling "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" before it got out of hand the twins ran up saying they had another song. "The next performer is V-Volemort singing Hell Fire." So without a further ado Voldemort appeared dressed a muggle?"

**Beata Maria  
><span> You know I am a righteous man<span>  
><span> Of my virtue I am justly proud <span>**

** Beata Maria  
><span> You know I'm so much purer than<span>  
><span> The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd <span>  
><span> Then tell me, Maria<span>  
><span> Why I see her dancing there<span>  
><span> Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul<span>**

** I feel her, I see her  
><span> The sun caught in raven hair<span>  
><span> Is blazing in me out of all control <span>**

** Like fire  
><span> Hellfire<span>  
><span> This fire in my skin<span>  
><span> This burning desire<span>  
><span> Is turning me to sin<span>**

** It's not my fault   
><span> I'm not to blame <span>  
><span> It is the gypsy girl<span>  
><span> The witch who sent this flame <span>**

** It's not my fault   
><span> If in God's plan <span>  
><span> He made the devil so much<span>  
><span> Stronger than a man <span>**

** Protect me, Maria  
><span> Don't let this siren cast her spell<span>  
><span> Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone<span>  
><span> Destroy Esmeralda<span>  
><span> And let her taste the fires of Hell<span>  
><span> Or else let her be mine and mine alone <span>**

** Hellfire  
><span> Dark fire<span>  
><span> Now gypsy, it's your turn<span>  
><span> Choose me or<span>  
><span> Your pyre<span>  
><span> Be mine or you will burn <span>**

** God have mercy on her   
><span> God have mercy on me <span>  
><span> But she will be mine<span>  
><span> Or she will burn!d<span> **

Can you imagine everyone's surprise when he finished. No-one know he could sing. Harmony potter spoke up, "I think I speak for everyone when I say O MY GOD!" "What I can sing you know." Voldemort very irritated. They just quieted down for the next song.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>Kiss the Girl <strong>from Little Mermaid

Song **Hell Fire **from Hunchback of Notre Dame

Please review

Suggestions would be great


	7. A Thousand Years

O.k. so now I'm just going to give out random songs for people to sing.

_Future Merlin singing_

* * *

><p>In the Great Hall there was a blinding light and there stood someone who looked like Merlin but older. When the man turned around and saw Arthur he fainted so Dumbledore revived him. "I had the weirdest dream that Arthur came back from the dead...I guess it wasn't a dream." He was staring at Arthur. "Why would I be dead?" Future Merlin just sighed. "You died a thousand years ago Arthur." Arthur was about to ask something but was cut off by music.<p>

_Heart beats fast_  
><em> Colors and promises<em>  
><em> How to be brave<em>  
><em> How can I love when I'm afraid<em>  
><em> To fall<em>  
><em> But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em> All of my doubt<em>  
><em> Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_ I have died every day_  
><em> waiting for you<em>  
><em> Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_ Time stands still_  
><em> beauty in all she is<em>  
><em> I will be brave<em>  
><em> I will not let anything<em>  
><em> Take away<em>  
><em> What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em> Every breath,<em>  
><em> Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

_ I have died every day_  
><em> Waiting for you<em>  
><em> Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed_  
><em> I would find you<em>  
><em> Time has brought<em>  
><em> Your heart to me<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em> One step closer<em>

_ I have died every day_  
><em> Waiting for you<em>  
><em> Darlin' don't be afraid,<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed_  
><em> I would find you<em>  
><em> Time has brought<em>  
><em> Your heart to me<em>  
><em> I have loved you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand years<em>  
><em> I'll love you for a<em>  
><em> Thousand more<em>

* * *

><p>Song <strong>A Thousand Years <strong>by Christina Perri

Please review

Suggestions would be great


	8. Let it Go and I'm gonna Be

_Harmony singing_

**Flash singing**

* * *

><p>"All right people lets go to the next song. Next up is Harmony Potter! Singing Let it Go!" Harmony just shrugged and went up to the stage, then the music started.<p>

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight__, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back any more. Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on._

_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand, in the light of day._

_Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway..._

There was complete silence, then... **"****YEAH! AWESOME!" **So pretty much everyone loved the song. The twins ran up on the stage, but before words could come out of their mouths a bright light came then stopped. There in the middle of the room stood the Justice League and Young Justice, "What in the world where are we?" "I don't know but but the looks of it we have to sing karaoke." mumbled Batman, not looking happy. "So it looks like Flash is up to sing I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles), the music started.

**When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be**  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you<strong>  
><strong>When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you<strong>  
><strong>If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you<strong>  
><strong>And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you<strong>

**But I would walk five hundred miles**  
><strong>And I would walk five hundred more<strong>  
><strong>Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>To fall down at your door<strong>

**When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be**  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you<strong>  
><strong>And when the money comes in for the work I do<strong>  
><strong>I'll pass almost every penny on to you<strong>  
><strong>When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you<strong>  
><strong>And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you<strong>

**But I would walk five hundred miles**  
><strong>And I would walk five hundred more<strong>  
><strong>Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>To fall down at your door<strong>

**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**  
><strong>Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da<strong>  
><strong>Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)<strong>  
><strong>Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da<strong>

**When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be**  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you<strong>  
><strong>And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you<strong>  
><strong>When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you<strong>  
><strong>And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you<strong>

**But I would walk five hundred miles**  
><strong>And I would walk five hundred more<strong>  
><strong>Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>To fall down at your door<strong>

**Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)**  
><strong>Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da<strong>  
><strong>Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)<strong>  
><strong>Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da<strong>  
><strong>Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)<strong>  
><strong>Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da<strong>  
><strong>Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)<strong>  
><strong>Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da<strong>

**And I would walk five hundred miles**  
><strong>And I would walk five hundred more<strong>  
><strong>Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>To fall down at your door<strong>

Everyone clapped and waited for the next one.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>A Thousand Years <strong>by Christina Perri

Song **I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) **by **The Proclaimers**

Please review

Suggestions would be great


	9. Mother Knows Best and A Whole New World

Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I was busy with school. Well enjoy the story.

_Mrs. Weasley singing_

**Ron Weasley singing**

Hermione singing

* * *

><p>To say seeing the Justice League was an understatement, but they went on to the next singer. "Ok the next singer is our mother singing <span>Mother Knows Best, <span>come on up Mom." So Mrs. Weasley went up to sing.

_Look at you as fragile as flower._  
><em>Still a little sapling just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower<em>  
>Ginny:"i know but"<br>_That's right to keep you safe and sound dear_  
><em>Guess i always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. <em>  
><em>Soon but not yet.<em>  
>Ginny: "but-"<br>_shh trust me pet mother knows best._  
><em>Mother knows best listen to your mother, <em>  
><em>it's a scary world out there. <em>  
><em>Mother knows best one way or another something will go wrong, I <em>  
><em>swear. <em>  
><em>Ruffians, thugs, poision ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the <em>  
><em>plague...no! Yes<em>  
><em>Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth. And stop no more you'll <em>  
><em>just upset me. <em>  
><em>Mothers right here, mother will protect you.<em>  
><em>Darling here's what i suggest.<em>  
><em>Skip the drama stay with Mama.<em>  
><em>Mother knows best.<em>  
><em>Mother knows best take it from your mumsy on your own you <em>  
><em>won't survive. <em>  
><em>Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy. <em>  
><em>Please they'll eat you up alive. <em>  
><em>Gullible, naive positively grubby<em>  
><em>Ditsy and a bit- well,vague.<em>  
><em>Plus i believe you're getting kind of chubby. <em>  
><em>I'm just saying cause I love you.<em>  
><em>Mother understands, Mothers here to help you<em>  
><em>All i have is one request.<em>  
><em>"Ginny?"<em>  
>"Yes"<br>"_Don't ever ask to leave this tower again_"  
>"Yes mother"<br>_"oh i love you very much dear"_  
>"i love you more"<br>_"i love you the most"_  
><em>Don't forget it you'll reget it.<em>  
><em>Mother knows best.<em>

The other Weasley's looked a little creped out by the song but wisely kept quite. "So next up is Ron and Hermione singing A Whole New World." They went up and waited for the music to start.

** I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

**A hundred thousand things to see**  
><strong> Hold your breath - it gets better<strong>

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

**A whole new world**  
><span><strong>That's where we'll be<strong>  
><span><strong>A thrilling chase<strong>  
><span><strong>A wondrous place<strong>  
><span><strong>For you and me<strong>

Everyone went wild for them and they blushed as red as the Weasley hair. They went and sat down to wait for the next song to be announced.


	10. What Does the Fox Say and Kriptonite

_Fred singing_

**_George singing _**

Superboy singing

* * *

><p>"Next up is us singing <span>What does the fox say!<span>"

_Dog goes woof Cat goes meow_  
><span><em>Bird goes tweet<em>  
><span><em>and mouse goes squeek<em>

_Cow goes moo_  
><span><em>Frog goes croak<em>  
><span><em>and the elephant goes toot<em>

_Ducks say quack_  
><span><em>and fish go blub<em>  
><span><em>and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow<em>

_But theres one sound_  
><span><em>That no one knows<em>  
><span><em>What does the fox say?<em>

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_  
><span><em>Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!<em>  
><span><em>Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!<em>  
><span><em>What the fox say?<em>

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_  
><span><em>Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!<em>  
><span><em>Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!<em>  
><span><em>What the fox say?<em>

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_  
><span><em>Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!<em>  
><span><em>Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!<em>  
><span><em>What the fox say?<em>

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_  
><span><em>Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!<em>  
><span><em>Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!<em>  
><span><em>What the fox say?<em>

**Big blue eyes**  
><strong>Pointy nose<strong>  
><strong>Chasing mice<strong>  
><strong>and digging holes<strong>

**Tiny paws**  
><strong>Up the hill<strong>  
><strong>Suddenly youre standing still<strong>

**Your fur is red**  
><strong>So beautiful<strong>  
><strong>Like an angel in disguise<strong>

**But if you meet**  
><strong>a friendly horse<strong>  
><strong>Will you communicate by<strong>  
><strong>mo-o-o-o-orse?<strong>  
><strong>mo-o-o-o-orse?<strong>  
><strong>mo-o-o-o-orse?<strong>

**How will you speak to that**  
><strong>ho-o-o-o-orse?<strong>  
><strong>ho-o-o-o-orse?<strong>  
><strong>ho-o-o-o-orse?<strong>  
><strong>What does the fox say?<strong>

**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**  
><strong>Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!<strong>  
><strong>Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!<strong>  
><strong>What the fox say?<strong>

**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**  
><strong>Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!<strong>  
><strong>Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!<strong>  
><strong>What the fox say?<strong>

**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**  
><strong>A-hee-ahee ha-hee!<strong>  
><strong>A-hee-ahee ha-hee!<strong>  
><strong>What the fox say?<strong>

**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!**  
><strong>Woo-oo-oo-ooo!<strong>  
><strong>What does the fox say?<strong>

**The secret of the fox**  
><strong><span>Ancient mystery<span>**  
><strong><span>Somewhere deep in the woods<span>**  
><strong><span>I know youre hiding<span>**  
><strong><span>What is your sound?<span>**  
><strong><span>Will we ever know?<span>**  
><strong><span>Will always be a mystery<span>**  
><strong><span>What do you say?<span>**

**Youre my guardian angel**  
><strong><span>Hiding in the woods<span>**  
><strong><span>What is your sound?<span>**

(Fox Sings)  
>Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do<p>

**Will we ever know?**

(Fox Sings)  
>Bay-budabud-dum-bam<p>

**I want to**

(Fox sings)  
>Mama-dum-day-do<p>

**I want to**  
><strong><span>I want to know!<span>**

(Fox sings)  
>Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do<p>

Everyone did not know what to make of the song but clapped anyway. "OK next up is Superboy?" they said in confusion, then there was a bright flash and a boy stood in cameo pants and a superman shirt. "What? Were am I?" "Sorry Superboy but it appears that you have to sing a song." said Superman with a smirk on his face that the other hero's noticed and Batman hit Superman on the head with a threat of he'd call his mother or Lois Lane. "OK Superboy you are gonna sing ,**KRYPTONITE." **the twins said, Superboy nodded and went up the stage, the music started.

I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
><span> I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time<span>  
><span> I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon<span>  
><span> I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah<span>

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
><span> After all I knew it had to be something to do with you<span>  
><span> I really don't mind what happens now and then<span>  
><span> As long as you'll be my friend at the end<span>

if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
><span> If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<span>  
><span> I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might<span>  
><span> Kryptonite<span>

You call me strong, you call me weak  
><span> But still your secrets I will keep<span>  
><span> You took for granted all the times<span>  
><span> I never let you down<span>

You stumbled in and bumped your head  
><span> If not for me then you'd be dead<span>  
><span> I picked you up and put you back on solid ground<span>

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
><span> If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand<span>  
><span> I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might<span>  
><span> Kryptonite<span>

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
><span> If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<span>  
><span> I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might<span>  
><span> Kryptonite, yeah<span>

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
><span> If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<span>  
><span> I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might<span>  
><span> Kryptonite<span>

Superman looked shocked at Superboy who was smirking at him, everyone was clapping at him waiting for the next song.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>What Does the Fox Say <strong> by Ylvis

Song **Kriptonite **by 3 Doors Down

Suggestions will be appreciated

Please review


	11. Perfect and Birds of Prey

_Voldemort singing_

_Black Canary singing_

Huntress singing

**Wonder Women singing**

**BC, Huntress, and WW singing**

* * *

><p>So by now everyone was enjoying themselves and waiting for the next singer. "Next up is Voldemort singing <strong>PERFECT!<strong>" the music started.

_Made a wrong turn, _  
><em>Once or twice.<em>  
><em>Dug my way out, <em>  
><em>Blood and fire.<em>  
><em>Bad decisions, <em>  
><em>That's alright.<em>  
><em>Welcome to my silly life; <em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, _  
><em>Miss "No way, it's all good", <em>  
><em>It didn't slow me down.<em>  
><em>Mistaken, always second guessing, <em>  
><em>Underestimated, <em>  
><em>Look, I'm still around.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, <em>  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel, <em>  
><em>Like you're less than, <em>  
><em>less perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, <em>  
><em>If you ever ever feel, <em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, <em>  
><em>You are perfect to me.<em>

_You're so mean (you're so mean), _  
><em>When you talk (when you talk).<em>  
><em>About yourself, <em>  
><em>You were wrong. Change the voices (change the voices), <em>  
><em>In your head (in your head), <em>  
><em>Make them like you instead.<em>

_So complicated, _  
><em>Look happy you'll make it; <em>  
><em>Feel with so much hatred, <em>  
><em>Such a tired game.<em>  
><em>It's enough, <em>  
><em>I've done all I can think of.<em>  
><em>Chase down all my demons, <em>  
><em>I've seen you do the same, oh.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, <em>  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel, <em>  
><em>Like you're less than, <em>  
><em>less perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, <em>  
><em>If you ever ever feel, <em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, <em>  
><em>You are perfect to me.<em>

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear, _  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<em>  
><em>So cool in line, and we try, try, try, <em>  
><em>But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere.<em>  
><em>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair.<em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time.<em>  
><em>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<em>  
><em>Why do I do that?<em>

_Yeah... _  
><em>Oh... <em>  
><em>Oh pretty, pretty please... <em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, <em>  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel, <em>  
><em>Like you're less than, <em>  
><em>less perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, <em>  
><em>If you ever ever feel, <em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, <em>  
><em>You are perfect to me.<em>

_Yeah... You're perfect, you're perfect... _  
><em>Oh... <em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, <em>  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel, <em>  
><em>Like you're less than, <em>  
><em>less perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, <em>  
><em>If you ever ever feel, <em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, <em>  
><em>You are perfect to me.<em>

There was wolf whistles and very loud clapping. "Our next singers are Black Canary, Huntress, and Wonder Woman singing **BIRDS OF PREY**!" they went up and started singing.

_Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks,_

Men in tights come after you, and still you're off the hook,

**For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day;**

**You scum can just simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey!**

Green Lantern has his special ring! (Pretty strong that little thing!)

_Blue Beetle 's deeds are really swell! (But who will bring him out of his shell?)_

**Flash 's foes, they finish last! (Too bad sometimes he's just too fast!)**

**While all the boys can always save the day,  
>No one does it better than the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)While all the boys can always save the day,<br>No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey! **

**Green Arrow has heroic traits, that is when he's shooting straight! (Hey!) (I'm just saying...)  
><strong>

Aquaman's always courageous, his little fish, less outrageous!

_Plastic Man can expand, becomes putty in our hands!_

**While all the boys can keep you punks at bay,**  
><strong><span> No one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)<span>**  
><strong><span> While all the boys can always save the day,<span>**  
><strong><span> No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey! <span>**

**Batman throws his Batarang, what a weapon, what a bang...  
><span>**

_Check out that utility belt, sure can make a girl's heart melt..._**  
><span>**

He's always right there for the save, I'd like to see his secret cave... 

**While Batman does things in his special way,**  
><strong><span> He'd do it better with the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)<span>**  
><strong><span> While Batman always seems to save the day,<span>**  
><strong><span> No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!<span>**  
><strong><span> Birds of Prey...<span>**

(...Meow.) 

Everyone was laughing at said heroes misfortune, as they waited for the next song.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>PERFECT <strong>by Pink

Song **BIRDS OF PREY **from Batman Brave and the Bold

Please Review

Any suggestions will be helpful


	12. I Have A Dream, I Won't say I'm in Love

Okay I'm gonna start using initials for the characters.

_H.P singing_

**H.G singing**

_**R.W singing**_

_C.D singing_

P.W singing

**_Ginny. W singing_**

**R.W, H.P and Ginny singing**

* * *

><p>The twins ran up to the stage laughing with everyone, "Okay next is the Golden Trio, Cedric Diggory, and Percy Weasley singing <strong>I Have A Dream!<strong>" they went up and started to sing.

I'm malicious, mean and scary  
><span> My sneer could curdle dairy<span>  
><span> And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest<span>  
><span> But despite my evil look<span>  
><span> And my temper, and my hook<span>  
><span> I've always yearned to be a concert pianist<span>  
><span> Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?<span>  
><span> Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?<span>  
><span> Yep, I'd rather be called deadly<span>  
><span> For my killer show-tune medley<span>  
><span> Thank you!<span>  
><span> 'Cause way down deep inside<span>  
><span> I've got a dream<span>

**He's got a dream!**  
><span><strong> He's got a dream!<strong>

See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!  
>Though I do like breaking femurs<br>You can count me with the dreamers  
>Like everybody else<br>I've got a dream!

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_  
><span><em> Plus something here that oozes<em>  
><span><em> And let's not even mention my complexion<em>  
><span><em> But despite my extra toes<em>  
><span><em> And my goiter, and my nose<em>  
><span><em> I really want to make a love connection<em>  
><span><em> Can't you see me with a special little lady<em>  
><span><em> Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?<em>  
><span><em> Though I'm one disgusting blighter<em>  
><span><em> I'm a lover, not a fighter -<em>  
><span><em> 'Cause way down deep inside<em>  
><span><em> I've got a dream<em>  
><span><em> I've got a dream!<em>

**He's got a dream!**_  
><span>_

_I've got a dream!_

**He's got a dream!**

_And I know one day romance will reign supreme!  
>Though my face leaves people screaming<br>There's a child behind it, dreaming -  
>Like everybody else<br>I've got a dream_

**Tor would like to quit and be a florist  
>Gunther does interior design<br>Ulf is into mime  
>Attila's cupcakes are sublime<br>Bruiser knits  
>Killer sews<br>Fang does little puppet shows**

And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!

_**I have dreams, like you - no, really!  
>Just much less touchy-feely<br>They mainly happen somewhere  
>warm and sunny<br>On an island that I own  
>Tanned and rested and alone<br>Surrounded by enormous piles of money**_

_I've got a dream!_

**She's got a dream!**

_I've got a dream!_

****She's got a dream!****

_I just want to see the floating  
>lanterns gleam!<em>

**Yeahh!**

_And with every passing hour  
>I'm so glad I left my tower -<br>Like all you lovely folks  
>I've got a dream!<em>

**She's got a dream!  
>He's got a dream!<br>They've got a dream!  
>We've got a dream!<br>So our diff 'rences ain't  
>really that extreme!<br>We're one big team...!  
>Call us brutal -<br>Sick -  
><strong>

Sadistic -

And grotesquely optimistic

**'Cause way down deep inside**  
><strong> We've got a dream!<strong>

I've got a dream!

_I've got a dream!_

**I've got a dream!  
>I've got a dream!<br>I've got a dream!**

_I've got a dream!_

**Yes way down deep**  
><span><strong> inside, I've got a dream!<strong>  
><span><strong> Yeahh!<strong>

So lets just say after that everyone in the Hall was rolling on the floor laughing. When the twins got a hold of themselves the announced, "The next song is **I Won't Say I'm in Love **sang by Harmony Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley." the music started.**  
><strong>

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
>I guess I've already won that.<br>No man is worth the aggravation.  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that<strong>

**Who d'you think you're kidding  
>He's the earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden,  
>Honey we can see right through you. (oh no)<br>Girl you can't conceal it  
>We know how you're feeling.<br>Who you thinking of?**

**No chance no way I won't say it. No no****  
><strong>

**(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)**

**It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love.  
>I thought my heart had learned its lesson.<br>It feels so good when you start out.  
>My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!<br>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."**

**Girl you can't deny it  
>Who you are is how you're feeling<br>Baby we're not buying  
>Hon we saw you hit the ceiling.<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad?<br>**

**No chance no way I won't say it. No no.  
><strong>

**(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love.)**

**This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love.****  
><strong>

**(We'll do it until you admit you're in love.)  
><strong>

**You're way off base I won't say it  
>Get off my case I won't say it<br>**

**(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)**

**At least out loud I won't say I'm in love.**

Everyone went wild and waited.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>I Have A Dream <strong>from Tangled**  
><strong>

Song **I Won't Say I'm Love **from Hercules

Please Review

Suggestions would be great


	13. Fabulous and The Longest Time

_Delores Umbridge singing_

**Minister of Magic singing**

Both singing

**Batman singing**

* * *

><p>"Next up is Delores Umbridge and the Minister of Magic singing<strong> FABULOUS<strong>!" they said nervously. The two said people just shrugged and went up to the stage, the music started.

_Its out with the old and in with the new,  
>Goodbye clouds of Grey, hello skies of blue<br>A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
>Endless days in my chaise<br>The whole world according to moi  
>Excuse Me Thank You<br>Iced tea imported from England,  
>Lifeguards imported from Spain,<br>Towels imported from Turkey,  
>Turkey imported from Maine,<br>_

We're gonna relax and renew,

_You, go, do!_

I want fabulous,  
>That is my simple request,<br>All things fabulous,  
>Bigger and better and best,<br>I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
>I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?<p>

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
>Where is my pink prada tote?<br>I need my tiffany hair band,  
>And then I can go for a float.<p>

A summer like never before_  
><em>

_I want more!_

She wants fabulous,  
>That is her simple request,<br>All things fabulous,  
>Bigger and better and best,<br>She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
>She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?<span>

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
>Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,<br>Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
>She's got to have fabulous everything.<p>

Nothing to Discuss  
>Everything's got to be perfect.<br>

_For me  
><em>

**She wants fabulous,  
>That is her simple request,<br>All things fabulous,  
>Bigger and better and best,<br>She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
>She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?<br>**

_This won't do, that's a bore,  
>That's insulting, I need more!<br>I need, I need,  
>I need, I need,<br>I need, I need_

I Need FABULOUS!

**Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,**  
><strong> Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.<em><br>_**

_I like what I see,  
>I like it a lot<em>

**Is this absolutely fabulous?**_  
><em>

**Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?**

_Absolutely..._ NOT!

Everyone nervously claps while the two of them bowed while the next song was revealed. "Next is the **The Longest Time** with Batman singing, **the** music started.

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**  
><span><strong>For the longest time<strong>  
><span><strong>Whoa, oh, oh<strong>  
><span><strong>For the longest time<strong>  
><span><strong>If you said goodbye to me tonight<strong>  
><span><strong>There would still be music left to write<strong>  
><span><strong>What else could I do<strong>  
><span><strong>I'm so inspired by you<strong>  
><span><strong>That hasn't happened for the longest time<strong>

**Once I thought my innocence was gone**  
><span><strong>Now I know that happiness goes on<strong>  
><span><strong>That's where you found me<strong>  
><span><strong>When you put your arms around me<strong>  
><span><strong>I haven't been there for the longest time<strong>

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**  
><span><strong>For the longest time<strong>  
><span><strong>Whoa, oh, oh<strong>  
><span><strong>For the longest<strong>  
><span><strong>I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall<strong>  
><span><strong>And the greatest miracle of all<strong>  
><span><strong>Is how I need you<strong>  
><span><strong>And how you needed me too<strong>  
><span><strong>That hasn't happened for the longest time<strong>

**Maybe this won't last very long**  
><span><strong>But you feel so right<strong>  
><span><strong>And I could be wrong<strong>  
><span><strong>Maybe I've been hoping too hard<strong>  
><span><strong>But I've gone this far<strong>  
><span><strong>And it's more than I hoped for<strong>

**Who knows how much further we'll go on**  
><span><strong>Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone<strong>  
><span><strong>I'll take my chances<strong>  
><span><strong>I forgot how nice romance is<strong>  
><span><strong>I haven't been there for the longest time<strong>

**I had second thoughts at the start**  
><span><strong>I said to myself<strong>  
><span><strong>Hold on to your heart<strong>  
><span><strong>Now I know the woman that you are<strong>  
><span><strong>You're wonderful so far<strong>  
><span><strong>And it's more than I hoped for<strong>

**I don't care what consequence it brings**  
><span><strong>I have been a fool for lesser things<strong>  
><span><strong>I want you so bad<strong>  
><span><strong>I think you ought to know that<strong>  
><span><strong>I intend to hold you for the longest time<strong>

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**  
><span><strong>For the longest time<strong>  
><span><strong>Whoa, oh, oh<strong>  
><span><strong>For the longest time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Song <strong>Fabulous<strong> from High School Musical

Song **The Longest Time** by Billy Joel

Please review

Suggestion would be great


	14. Superhero and We Are Family

_SM singing_

**All the weasleys singing**

* * *

><p>All the heroes was gaping at Batman since they didn't know he could sing. There was a flash of light and a note landed on Dumbledore's head,<p>

Dear Everyone,

More people are gonna show up to sing but right now Superman is gonna sing Superhero by: Simon Curtis. Have fun.

from: Dragonwing251

P.S. Songs are gonna appear with who is singing them. Talk to you later.

Superman went up to the stage and started singing.

_Stand up, everybody look alive Say come on, come on, come on We're gonna get it now Hands up if you're ready for a fight Say come on, come on, come on, gonna win now I don't need you to believe in me I know how to change my destiny Sit down, about to rewrite our history Rewrite our history, rewrite our history_

_We can change our whole world Gonna take it over, gonna start it over Don't you know we could be A new beginning, fight until we're winning Tell me that you're in it Don't you wanna be, a superhero A superhero, superhero Don't you wanna be, a superhero A superhero, superhero Anybody could be Anybody could be Anybody could be_

_Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest Say come on and show the world who you really are It's not enough to be better than the rest Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a superstar You don't need them to believe in you Get your mission on lock and see it through You've got all the power you need in you Power you need in you, power you need in you_

_We can change our whole world Gonna take it over, gonna start it over Don't you know that we could be A new beginning, fight until we're winning tell me that you're in it Don't you wanna be, a superhero A superhero, superhero Don't you wanna be, a superhero A superhero, superhero Anybody could be_

_We can change our whole world Gonna take it over, gonna start it over Don't you know that we could be A new beginning, fight until we're winning Tell me that you're in it Don't you wanna be, a superhero A superhero, superhero Don't you wanna be, a superhero A superhero, superhero Anybody could be A hero_

Superman bowed and left the stage, while George looked at the note and said, "Next up is all the Weasley's singing **We are Family**!" they went up to the stage to sing.

**We are, we are**  
><strong> Not your ordinary fama-mily<strong>  
><strong> But we can all agree that<strong>  
><strong> We are, we are<strong>  
><strong> Close as close can be<strong>

** So it don't matter what it looks like**  
><strong> We look perfect to me<strong>  
><strong> We got every kind of lover<strong>  
><strong> We're so lucky indeed<strong>  
><strong> They can keep on talking<strong>  
><strong> It don't matter to me cause<strong>  
><strong> We are, we are family<strong>

** We are are are are (We are are)**  
><strong> We are are are are (We are are)<strong>  
><strong> We are are are are (We are are)<strong>  
><strong> We are, we are family, family, family<strong>  
><strong> We are, we are family<strong>

** So what?**  
><strong> We don't look, we don't act<strong>  
><strong> We don't walk, we don't talk<strong>  
><strong> Like you do<strong>  
><strong> So what?<strong>  
><strong> If we hang just a hang and no shame<strong>  
><strong> We both do what we want to<strong>

** Cause we come from everywhere**  
><strong> Searching for ones to care<strong>  
><strong> Somehow we found it here<strong>  
><strong> We found us a home<strong>

** We are, we are**  
><strong> Not your ordinary fami-mily<strong>  
><strong> But we can all agree that<strong>  
><strong> We are, we are<strong>  
><strong> Close as close can be<strong>

** So it don't matter what it looks like**  
><strong> We look perfect to me<strong>  
><strong> We got every kind of lover<strong>  
><strong> We're so lucky indeed<strong>  
><strong> They can keep on talking<strong>  
><strong> It don't matter to me cause<strong>  
><strong> We are, we are family<strong>

** Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange**  
><strong> But really they make us stronger<strong>  
><strong> And no one would replace not a thing<strong>  
><strong> Mother or father<strong>  
><strong> Cause we...<strong>

** Cause we come from everywhere**  
><strong> Searching for ones to care<strong>  
><strong> Somehow we found it here<strong>  
><strong> We found us a home<strong>

** We are, we are**  
><strong> Not your ordinary fami-mily<strong>  
><strong> But we can all agree that<strong>  
><strong> We are, we are<strong>  
><strong> Close as close can be<strong>

** So it don't matter what it looks like**  
><strong> We look perfect to me<strong>  
><strong> We got every kind of lover<strong>  
><strong> We're so lucky indeed<strong>  
><strong> They can keep on talking<strong>  
><strong> It don't matter to me cause<strong>  
><strong> We are, we are family<strong>

** (Family)**  
><strong> (We are, we are)<strong>  
><strong> We are, we are family<strong>

To say they were good was an understatement, they were awesome.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>Superhero <strong>by Simon Curtis

Song **We Are Family **from Ice Age 4: The Continental Drift

Please review

Suggestions would be great


	15. We are Siamses and We are One

_F.W and G.W singing_

**Albus. D singing**

H.P singing

* * *

><p>The twins went up to the stage and said, "It is our turn and we will be singing <strong>We Are Siamese if You Please!<strong>" Everyone shrugged except Hermione who knew what the song was, the music started.

_We are Siamese if you please  
>We are Siamese if you don't please<br>Now we're looking over our new domicile  
>If we like we stay for maybe quite a while<em>

_Do you see that a thing swimming round and round  
>Maybe we can reaching in and make it drown<br>If we sneaking up upon it carefully  
>There will be head for you a tail for me<em>

_Do you hear what I hear a baby cry  
>Where we finding baby there's milk near by<br>If we look in baby buggy there could be  
>Plenty milk for you and also some for me<em>

Everyone was laughing at the twins who was now dressed as two cats, the twins were sulking. "Well next up is Albus Dumbledore and Harmony Potter singing **We are One!**" the music started.

**As you go through life you'll see  
>There is so much that we<br>Don't understand**

**And the only thing we know**  
><strong> Is things don't always go<strong>  
><strong> The way we planned<strong>

**But you'll see everyday**  
><strong> That we'll never turn away<strong>  
><strong> When it seems all your dreams come undone<strong>

**We will stand by your side**  
><strong> Filled with hope and filled with pride<strong>  
><strong> We are more than we are<strong>  
><strong> We are one<strong>

If there's so much I must be Can't I still just be me The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part Of some big plan?

**Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun**

**Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride deep inside We are one**

**We are one you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun**

**All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one**

**Family, family (we are one) Family, family (we are one) Family, family (we are one) Family, family (we are one) Family, family (we are one)**

Everyone looked shocked at the song but said nothing and waited for the next song.


	16. Timber and My Lullaby

I am going to bring people back from the dead to sing songs and they can stay alive if they want to.

_Lily Potter singing _

James Potter singing

**B.L singing**

* * *

><p>"Next is Lily and James Potter singing <strong>Timber!<strong>" there was a flash of light and there was Lily and James Potter trying to figure out what happened. Sirius, Remus, and Harmony ran up to them and gave them a hug. But broke it so they could sing, the music started.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
><em>You better move, you better dance<em>  
><em>Let's make a night, you won't remember<em>  
><em>I'll be the one, you won't forget<em>

_wooooo oooooh_

The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
><span>This biggity boy's a diggity dog<span>  
><span>I have them like Miley Cyrus,<span>  
><span>clothes off twerking with my<span>  
><span>bras and thongs, timber<span>  
><span>Face down, booty up, timber<span>  
><span>That's the way we like the war, timber<span>  
><span>I'm slicker than an oil spill<span>  
><span>She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber<span>

Swing your partner round and round  
><span>End of the night, it's going down<span>  
><span>One more shot, another round<span>  
><span>End of the night, it's going down<span>  
><span>Swing your partner round and round<span>  
><span>End of the night, it's going down<span>  
><span>One more shot, another round<span>  
><span>End of the night, it's going down<span>

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
><em>You better move, you better dance<em>  
><em>Let's make a night, you won't remember<em>  
><em>I'll be the one, you won't forget<em>

_It's going down (It's going down)_  
><em>I'm yelling timber<em>  
><em>You better move (You better move)<em>  
><em>You better dance (You better dance)<em>  
><em>Let's make a night<em>  
><em>You won't remember<em>  
><em>I'll be the one<em>  
><em>You won't forget (You won't forget)<em>

_ooooh_

Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
><span>Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed<span>  
><span>Live in HOTELS, swing on plane<span>  
><span>Blessed to say, money ain't a thing<span>  
><span>Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli<span>  
><span>Order me another round, homie<span>  
><span>We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down<span>

Swing your partner round and round  
><span>End of the night, it's going down<span>  
><span>One more shot, another round<span>  
><span>End of the night, it's going down<span>  
><span>Swing your partner round and round<span>  
><span>End of the night, it's going down<span>  
><span>Ooooh<span>  
><span>One more shot, another round<span>  
><span>End of the night, it's going down<span>

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
><em>You better move, you better dance<em>  
><em>Let's make a night, you won't remember<em>  
><em>I'll be the one, you won't forget (you won't forget)<em>

_It's going down (It's going down)_  
><em>I'm yelling timber<em>  
><em>You better move<em>  
><em>You better dance (You better dance)<em>  
><em>Let's make a night (Let's make a night)<em>  
><em>You won't remember<em>  
><em>I'll be the one (I'll be the one)<em>  
><em>You won't forget (You won't forget)<em>

_ooooh_  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>oooohooooh<em>  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>oooohooooh<em>  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>oooohooooh<em>  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>oooohooooh<em>  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>oooohooooh<em>  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>Timber<em>  
><em>ooooh<em>  
><em>oooohooooh<em>

Everyone went wild when they were finished. Fred came up to say, "Next up we have Bellatrix Lestrange singing **My Lullaby!**" she went up and the music started.

**Sleep, my Dark Lord,**  
><strong>let your dreams take wing;<strong>  
><strong>one day when you're big and strong,<strong>  
><strong>you will be a king.<strong>

**I've been exiled,**  
><strong>persecuted,<strong>  
><strong>left alone with no defense;<strong>  
><strong>when I think of what<strong>  
><strong>that brute did,<strong>  
><strong>I get a little tense.<strong>

**But I dream a dream so pretty;**  
><strong>that I don't feel so depressed.<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it soothes my inner kitty,<strong>  
><strong>and it helps me get some rest.<strong>

**The sound of Simba's dying gasp!**  
><strong>His daughter squealing in my grasp!<strong>  
><strong>His lionesses' mournful cry!<strong>  
><strong>That's my lullaby!<strong>

**Now the past I've tried**  
><strong>forgetting,<strong>  
><strong>and my foes I could<strong>  
><strong>forgive,<strong>  
><strong>trouble is I know It's<strong>  
><strong>petty,<strong>  
><strong>but I hate to let them live.<strong>

**So you found yourself somebody,**  
><strong>who'd chase Simba up a tree;<strong>

**Oh the battle may be bloody,**  
><strong>but that kinda works for me.<strong>

**The melody of angry growls,**  
><strong>a counter point of painful howls,<strong>  
><strong>a symphony of death, oh my!<strong>  
><strong>That's my lullaby!<strong>

**Scar- is- gone-,**  
><strong>but Zira's still around;<strong>  
><strong>to love this little lad,<strong>  
><strong>'till he learns to be killer,<strong>  
><strong>with a lust for being bad!<strong>

**Sleep; ya little termite!**  
><strong>Uh- I mean precious little thing!<strong>

**One day when you're big and strong;**

**You will be a king!**

**The pounding of the drums of war;**  
><strong>the thrill of Kovu's mighty roar.<strong>

**The joy of vengeance;**

**Testify!**

**I can hear the cheering;**

**(Voldemort! What a guy!)**

**Payback time is nearing,**  
><strong>and then our flag will fly,<strong>  
><strong>against a blood-red sky!<strong>  
><strong>That's my lullaby! <strong>

Everyone looked creeped out by the song but clapped anyway and waited for the next song.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>Timber <strong>by Pitbull

Song **My Lullaby **from Lion King 2

Please review

Suggestions would be great


	17. Wake me Up and Chasing the Sun

_H.P singing_

**S.B singing**

* * *

><p>"Next up is Harmony singing <strong>Wake me up!<strong>" The music started

_Feeling my way through the darkness_  
><em> Guided by a beating heart<em>  
><em> I can't tell where the journey will end<em>  
><em> But I know where to start<em>

_ They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
><em> They say I'm caught up in a dream<em>  
><em> Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes<em>  
><em> Well that's fine by me<em>

_[2x]_  
>So wake me up when it's all over<br>When I'm wiser and I'm older  
>All this time I was finding myself<br>And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
>But I only have two hands<br>Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
>But I don't have any plans<p>

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
>Not afraid to close my eyes<br>Life's a game made for everyone  
>And love is the prize<p>

_[2x]_  
>So wake me up when it's all over<br>When I'm wiser and I'm older  
>All this time I was finding myself<br>And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
>I didn't know I was lost<br>I didn't know I was lost  
>I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)<p>

Everyone was cheering while her family went and hugged her. "Next up is Sirius Black singing **Chasing the Sun!**" the music started.

**Why am I in such a hurry**  
><strong> Always getting up too early<strong>  
><strong> So fast, everything is blurry, oh oh<strong>  
><strong> It's like the clock is always racing<strong>  
><strong> But my time is not for wasting<strong>  
><strong> Someone else can do the chasing<strong>

**'Cause I'm chasing the sun**  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> Don't miss out on the fun<strong>  
><strong> Gotta get it while our hearts are young<strong>  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> Oooh, oooh, oooh<strong>

**I'm not pursue of happiness**  
><strong> I realize that more means less<strong>  
><strong> If I got a love, then I am blessed, oh I know<strong>  
><strong> So I'll start living while I can<strong>  
><strong> And hold the moment in my hands<strong>  
><strong> I'll fly until I learn to land in my home<strong>

**I'm chasing the sun**  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> Don't miss out on the fun<strong>  
><strong> Gotta get it while our hearts are young<strong>  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> Oooh, oooh, oooh<strong>

**Love and life I'm living out**  
><strong> Will live the life I love<strong>  
><strong> Open up my eyes and I will take whatever comes<strong>

**I'm chasing the sun**  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> Don't miss out on the fun<strong>  
><strong> Gotta get it while our hearts are young<strong>  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> Oooh, oooh, oooh<strong>

**I'm chasing the sun**  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> Don't miss out on the fun<strong>  
><strong> Gotta get it while our hearts are young<strong>  
><strong> I'm chasing the sun<strong>  
><strong> Oooh, oooh, oooh<strong>

Everyone was shocked, more specifically the marauders but clapped loudly for him.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>Wake me Up <strong>by Avicii

Song **Chasing the Sun **by Hilary Duff

Please review

Suggestions would be great


	18. Hakuna Matata, Playing with the Big Boys

_H.P singing_

**H.G singing**

R.W singing

**S.S singing**

**_L.M singing_**

_S.S & L.M singing_

* * *

><p>"All right people next up is the Golden Trio singing <strong>HAKUNA MATATA!<strong>" the music started.

**Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase**  
><span>Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze<span>  
><strong>It means no worries for the rest of your days<strong>  
><span>It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata<span>

**Why, when he was a young warthog**  
><span>When I was a young warthog<span>  
><strong>Very nice,<strong> thanks

**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**  
><strong> He could clear the Savannah after every meal<strong>  
><span>I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned<span>  
><span> And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind<span>

**And oh, the shame, he was ashamed**  
><span>Thoughta changin' my name<span>, **oh, what's in a name?**  
><span>And I got downhearted,<span> **how did you feel?** Every time that I  
><strong>Pumbaa, not in front of the kids,<strong> oh sorry

**Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase**  
><span>Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze<span>  
><em>It means no worries for the rest of your days,<em> **yeah, sing it, kid**  
><em>It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata<em>

_**Hakuna Matata  
>Hakuna Matata<br>Hakuna Matata  
>Hakuna Matata<strong>_

_**It means no worries for the rest of your days  
>It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata<strong>_

_**Hakuna Matata  
>Hakuna Matata<br>Hakuna Matata**_

Everyone started clapping while the twins announced the next singer. "Up next is Mr. Malfoy Sr, and Professor Snape singing **Playing with the Big Boys!**"

_Hotep and Huy_  
><span><em> By the power of Ra...<em>  
><span><em> Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...<em>  
><span><em> Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...<em>  
><span><em> Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...<em>  
><span><em> Anubis...Anukis...<em>  
><span><em> Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...<em>  
><span><em> Heket...Mafdet...<em>  
><span><em> Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...<em>  
><span><em> Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...<em>  
><span><em> Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...<em>  
><span><em> Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra...<em>

_**So you think you've got friends in high places**_  
><strong><span>With the power to put us on the run<span>**  
><strong><em>Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces<em>**  
><span><strong>You'll know what power is when we are done<strong>  
><span><em>Son...<em>

_You're playing with the big boys now_  
><span><em> Playing with the big boys now<em>  
><span><em> Ev'ry spell and gesture<em>  
><span><em> Tells you who's the best, you're <em>  
><span><em> Playing with the big boys now<em>

_You're playing with the big boys now_  
><span><em> You're playing with the big boys now<em>  
><span><em> Stop this foolish mission<em>  
><span><em> Watch a true magician<em>  
><span><em> Give an exhibition how<em>  
><span><em> Pick up your silly twig, boy<em>  
><span><em> You're playing with the big boys now!<em>

_By the power of Ra_  
><span><em> Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah<em>  
><span><em> Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket<em>  
><span><em> Anumbis, Anukis<em>  
><span><em> Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet...<em>

_You're playing with the big boys now  
>You're playing with the big boys now<br>By the might of Horus  
>You will kneel before us<br>Kneel to our splendorous power...  
>You put up a front<br>You put up a fight  
>And just to show we feel no spite<br>You can be our acolyte  
>But first, boy, it's time to bow<br>(Kowtow!)  
>Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy<br>You're playing with the big boys now  
>Playing with the big boys<br>Now_

So all of the student were staring with their mouths hanging open and waited for the next song.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>Hakuna Matata <strong>from the Lion King

Song **Playing with the Big Boys Now** form The Prince of Egypt

Please review and Suggestions would be great


	19. Be A Man and Wide Awake

Sorry I haven't written in a while but I was traveling for Christmas.

* * *

><p>"So next up is Superman and Batman singing <strong>Be A Man!<strong>" Superman and Batman went up to the stage and the music started with the other heroes laughed.

**Superman:**  
>I am a man of justice<br>I am a man of might

**Batman:**  
>I am a man of vengeance<br>I am a man of the night  
>You're such a sycophantic suck up.<br>How can you call yourself a man?  
>You say you fight for truth and justice?<br>I say you're working for the man, man.

**Superman:**  
>You line your mask with lead<br>But I can see into your soul  
>I see a scared little boy<br>Behind the cape and the cowl.

**Batman and Superman:**  
>Fuck you!<br>I'm gonna kick your ass  
>Fuck you!<br>I'm taking you down  
>Fuck you!<br>You want to be the man,  
>You've got to beat the man.<br>I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man.

**Batman:**  
>I've learned a lot about life<br>Since I got me a bro.

**Superman:**  
>You mean your tiny little sidekick?<br>You guys are so adorable.

**Batman:**  
>You're only jealous man,<br>It's so obvious, so clear.

**Superman:**  
>Come on! Me with a sidekick<p>

** Batman:**  
>That right! I've got one for you right here.<p>

**Batman and Superman:**  
>Fuck you!<br>I'm gonna kick your ass  
>Fuck you!<br>I'm taking you down  
>Fuck you!<br>You want to be the man,  
>You've got to beat the man.<br>I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man.

**Superman:**  
>All of your toys amuse me<br>The boat, the Batmobile, the bike, the plane.  
>But you can't grappling hook me<br>Can't hit me with your boomerang, naw!

**Batman:**  
>You look cool in your tights<br>For an alien dick  
>I got some kryptonite tonight<br>I'm onto your shtick.  
>Fuck you!<p>

**Batman and Superman:**  
>Fuck you!<br>I'm gonna kick your ass  
>Fuck you!<br>I'm taking you down  
>Fuck you!<br>You want to be the man,  
>You've got to beat the man.<br>I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man

The other heroes were on the floor laughing their heads off so the twins announced who would be singing next. "All right everyone that was pretty funny so up next if is Luna Lovegood singing **Wide Awake!**"

_I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<em>

_I'm wide awake  
>Yeah, I was in the dark<br>I was falling hard  
>With an open heart<br>I'm wide awake  
>How did I read the stars so wrong?<br>I'm wide awake  
>And now it's clear to me<br>That everything you see  
>Ain't always what it seems<br>I'm wide awake  
>Yeah, I was dreaming for so long<em>

_I wish I knew then  
>What I know now<br>Wouldn't dive in  
>Wouldn't bow down<br>Gravity hurts  
>You made it so sweet<br>'Till I woke up on  
>On the concrete<em>

_Falling from cloud nine  
>Crashing from the high<br>I'm letting go tonight  
>Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine<em>

_I'm wide awake  
>Not losing any sleep<br>I picked up every piece  
>And landed on my feet<br>I'm wide awake  
>Need nothing to complete myself, no<em>

_I'm wide awake  
>Yeah, I am born again<br>Out of the lion's den  
>I don't have to pretend<br>And it's too late  
>The story's over now, the end<em>

_I wish I knew then  
>What I know now<br>Wouldn't dive in  
>Wouldn't bow down<br>Gravity hurts  
>You made it so sweet<br>'Till I woke up on  
>On the concrete<em>

_Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
>I'm crashing from the high<br>I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
>I'm falling from cloud nine<em>

_I'm wide awake  
>Thunder rumbling<br>Castles crumbling  
>I'm wide awake<br>I am trying to hold on  
>I'm wide awake<br>God knows that I've tried  
>Seeing the bright side<br>I'm wide awake  
>I'm not blind anymore...<em>

_I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<em>

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
>Crashing from the high<br>You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
>I'm falling from cloud nine<em>

_I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<br>I'm wide awake  
>I'm wide awake<br>I'm wide awake_

Everyone clapped loudly and waited for the next song.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>Be A Man <strong>from Holy Musical B tman

Song **Wide Awake **from Katty Perry

Please review

Suggestions would be great


	20. Better Than I and Everything Ends

I will be bringing other characters from shows, have fun.

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast there was a bright light and there stood Joseph, his wife and his family <strong>(Joseph King of Dreams characters). <strong>Before they arrived they were informed that they would be doing karaoke, the twins went up to the stage. "Up next we have Joseph son of Jacob sing **Better Than I!**"

_I thought I did what's right  
>I thought I had the answers<br>I thought I chose the surest road  
>But that road brought me here<em>

_So I put up a fight_  
><em>And told you how to help me<em>  
><em>Now just when I have given up<em>  
><em>The truth is coming clear<em>

_You know better than I_  
><em>You know the way<em>  
><em>I've let go the need to know why<em>  
><em>For you know better than I<em>

_If this has been a test_  
><em>I cannot see the reason<em>  
><em>But maybe knowing I don't know<em>  
><em>Is part of getting through<em>

_I try to do what's best_  
><em>And faith has made it easy<em>  
><em>To see the best thing I can do<em>  
><em>Is put my trust in you<em>

_For You know better than I_  
><em>You know the way<em>  
><em>I've let go the need to know why<em>  
><em>For you know better than I<em>

_I saw one cloud and thought it was a sky_  
><em>I saw a bird and thought that I could follow<em>  
><em>But it was you who taught that bird to fly<em>  
><em>If I let you reach me will you teach me<em>

_For You know better than I_  
><em>You know the way<em>  
><em>I've let go the need to know why<em>  
><em>I'll take what answers you supply<em>  
><em>You know better than I<em>

After Joseph was done he was immediately wrapped in a hug from his father so in order to give them time they went on. "Next up we have Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Professor Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Cedric Diggory singing **Everything Ends!**" just like Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Cedric arrived in the same way.

James:  
><em>You don't know what you're hiding from<em>  
><em>How did life become such a sad song?<em>

Sirius:  
><em>You don't know what you're fighting for<em>  
><em>What you came here for. Feeling all alone<em>

James:  
><em>You have loved...<em>

Sirius:  
><em>You have lost...<em>

James and Sirius:  
><em>How could this be happening?<em>

James:  
><em>All alone...<em>

Sirius:  
><em>On your own...<em>

James, Sirius, Remus:  
><em>But, you shouldn't give up<em>  
><em>No, you shouldn't do that<em>  
><em>Never ever give up<em>  
><em>No, don't ever do that<em>

_James:_  
><em>Nothing is made to last<em>  
><em>The sun goes up and falls so fast<em>

Lupin:  
><em>The clock looks still, still the hours pass<em>  
><em>And all that time is never coming back<em>

_James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin:_  
><em>Everything has an end<em>  
><em>Even the lives of family and friends<em>  
><em>Everything has an end<em>  
><em>Even when it doesn't make sense<em>

All:  
><em>You can't hold on to what's gone<em>  
><em>Don't try to fix it, just move on<em>  
><em>Only then you'll see the world<em>  
><em>All brand new<em>

_Everything ends_  
><em>Everything ends<em>  
><em>Everything ends<em>  
><em>Everything ends<em>

_Everything ends_  
><em>Everything ends<em>  
><em>Everything ends<em>  
><em>Everything ends<em>

_After the sun has had its rest_  
><em>It will arise and light up the sky<em>  
><em>You can't hold on to what's past<em>  
><em>Nothing is made to last<em>

Everyone clapped while Harmony hugged her parents with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Song <strong>Better Than I <strong>from Joseph king of Dreams

Song **Everything Ends **from Starkid

Please review

Suggestions would be geat


End file.
